Novel Gold: High School Sweetheart
by Outtie
Summary: It's about sixteen years in the future and now it's the children's turn to seek out their 'happy ever afters'. Featuring both canon and non-canon children of our familiar fairy-tale characters.
1. Chapter One: He Loves Me Not

Chapter One: _He Loves Me Not_

"He loves me."

*pluck*

"He loves me not."

*pluck*

"He loves me."

*pluck*

"He loves me... not. Oh drat." Novel Gold looked at the defrocked flower as if willing one more petal to grow. She tossed the dead plant aside. _It was a stupid idea anyway_. She thought, rising to shake the grass out of her new dress... _oh God her new dress_! She spun around, twisting her neck painfully in an effort to see if she'd gotten grass-stains on her posterior; rather like a dog chasing its tail she just kept spinning until a tall dark haired boy stopped her with a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Calm yourself love." the boy said, casually swiping grass off her dress with his free hand, "If he ' _loves you not'_ then he's not worth the fuss, and your dress..." he took her hand and raised her into a balletic spin which shook off most of the rest of the grass, "...is just fine."

"Oh, Jolly!" Novel said, her face growing red at being discovered in such a state, "I know it must seem terribly childish to you, but I read it in a book and..."

Her friend shushed her by placing one long finger over her lips, "Novel Gold," he said, removing the finger now that it had done its job, "I've known you to be many things, but childish was never one of them." _Well not high on the list anyway_. She smiled her thanks for the compliment and took the arm he offered as the two teenagers began the short walk back to town. "Who is _he_ by the way?" Roger Jones, known popularly as 'Jolly', asked. "The fool who 'loves you not'." he added, knowing full well she had understood him the first time.

Once again Novel's face grew red and she took her time in answering. "Roland Hood." she finally admitted with a resigned sigh. She looked Roger in the eye, almost daring him to make fun of her, (which admittedly WAS Jolly's favorite pastime).

Roger whistled low and long, "Wow." he finally said, "Just like your mother I see... into older men." he quipped.

Novel suppressed a giggle, "Your mother too, as I recall." she let the giggle escape briefly before silencing it with her hand, an action who only served to make her body shake all the harder with ill suppressed mirth. "But really, Jolly." she managed to say once the giggle fit had passed, "He's not _that_ old. He's barely twenty-two. Seven years is hardly unusual ...especially in this town." she added with smile.

"And he's just sooo gorgeous!" Jolly said, affecting a girlish squeal.

Novel punched him (playfully) in the gut and he fell to his knees (he was mostly acting of course). Mollified by his feigned fall, Novel offered him her hand, "He _is_ rather gorgeous isn't he?" she admitted as she pulled Roger to his feet. Friends again they once more turned their feet towards home; a nice quiet little town in Maine called Storybrooke.


	2. Well Met Sweet Prince

Chapter Two: _Well Met Sweet Prince_

Roger and Novel headed for the library where they knew her mother would be waiting. But when they reached the door, someone else was waiting too.

"Well met, sweet prince." Novel said with a merry curtsy.

The handsome blond boy bowed ever so slightly, "My lady." he said with a flourishing wave of his hand. A somewhat mocking gesture to be sure, but the sparkle in his eyes proved it was well meant. "Please, call me Neal." he said, a request he had made many times before, but it never seemed to stick, probably because Novel found his admittedly empty royal title romantic. Even if the only castle Storybrook boasted was a plastic one at the playground.

"Ok, _Neal_." Roger hissed through clenched teeth. _Why is that blond bilge-rat always hanging around Novel lately_?

" _Prince_ Neal to YOU." Neal Charming rejoined in what he hoped was a commanding tone.

"Is there a reason you're shouting in front of my library?" a quiet, but firm voice asked from the doorway.

"Hi mum." Novel mumbled, hanging her head a bit, "Sorry I'm late."

"'Better late than never', as my father used to say." Belle Gold said, grabbing her daughter's hand and pulling her close enough to hug. "Should I even ask why there's grass on your new dress and a flower petal in your hair?" she looked the two boys, even though the words were for Novel.

"I'd rather you didn't." Novel muttered.

Roger coughed, "My fault really, Mrs. Gold. Novel was reading on the bench over by the meadow and I walked up behind her and scared her and then she kind of ...fell into a wildflower patch." he lied. It was a skill that had always come easily to him and had saved him many a lecture at home too.

"A likely story." Belle said, smiling warmly at Roger, even though she knew he was lying to protect Novel from another long talk about responsibility. He was a dear boy really and in any case Belle didn't have time to bandy words with a teen-aged con artist. "Come on," she said to her daughter, locking the library door behind her. "We're late for Snow White's Ballroom Dancing and Charm School..."

Roger and Neal waved and smiled as they watched the ladies cross the town square and drive off in Mr. Gold's shining black limousine. As soon as it was out of sight they eyed each other warily. Roger wasn't about to let that smug git charm his way into Novel's affections, she was HIS best friend after all. As long as he could remember he'd looked after her; he'd even flunked a couple of tests to get kept down into her grade and he had absolutely no desire to see this ' _prince'_ sweep in and steal his treasure right out from under him.

Neal's eyes narrowed. He knew Novel considered ' _Jolly'_ to be her best friend, but he also knew that Jolly had other plans. He knew a rival when he saw one. "Feel like shooting a few hoops?" he asked in a charming tone.

"Sure why not." Roger replied.

"Sounds good." said Neal, before adding smugly, "I only have time for a few shots though. Mother expects me at her class by six. I'm supposed to help the girls learn to waltz tonight..."

Inwardly Roger scowled, but outwardly he managed a tight smile as they walked down the street side by side with a deceptive friendliness that would've fooled any stranger. Not that Storybrook saw too many strangers.


End file.
